danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ספינה טרופה מאולו-בורון
ימין|ממוזער|250px|מיקום הספינה ימין|ממוזער|250px|דגם הספינה מעץ ימין|ממוזער|250px|העתק בגודל טבעי של הספינה, ב[[מוזיאון הארכאולוגיה התת-ימי של בודרום]] thumb|ימין|ממוזער|150px|תכשיטי זהב מצרים ממטען הספינה אולובורון הינו אתר ארכאולוגי תת-ימי, דרומית לעיירה קאש (Kaş), אשר באנטליה, טורקיה. הממצא המעניין ביותר באתר היא ספינה טרופה מהמאה ה-14 לפנה"ס מתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת, אשר מטענה הגדוש הכיל כ-18 אלף פריטים וסחורות מכל רחבי הים התיכון. הספינה נמצאה ב-1982 על ידי צוללים טורקים. המסחר הימי הספינה הינה חלק מקשרי מסחר בינלאומיים שהתקיימו באגן המזרחי של הים התיכון. קשרים אלה התקיימו עוד בסוף האלף ה-3 לפנה"ס. מערכת זאת התפתחה מאד במחצית השנייה של האלף ה-2 לפנה"ס בתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת עדכון על פירסום צפוי - ספטמבר 2014 * הקש כאן לצפיה בפתיח לכתבה הידיעה מתייחסת לכך ש""הספינה הזו מהווה מקור מידע עצום באשר לאותה תקופה, אין שום דבר שדומה בהיקפו לממצאים הללו", מסביר הארכיאולוג פרופ' יובל גורן מהחוג לארכיאולוגיה ותרבויות המזרח הקדום באוניברסיטת תל־אביב, שצפוי לפרסם בקרוב סדרת מחקרים על ספינות טרופות עתיקות מהאלף השני והראשון לפני הספירה – פרויקט שעליו הוא עובד מזה שמונה שנים. "הספינה הזו מהווה מקור מידע עצום באשר לאותה תקופה, אין שום דבר שדומה בהיקפו לממצאים הללו", מסביר הארכיאולוג פרופ' יובל גורן מהחוג לארכיאולוגיה ותרבויות המזרח הקדום באוניברסיטת תל־אביב, שצפוי לפרסם בקרוב סדרת מחקרים על ספינות טרופות עתיקות מהאלף השני והראשון לפני הספירה – פרויקט שעליו הוא עובד מזה שמונה שנים. Daniel ventura (שיחה) 12:33, בספטמבר 12, 2014 (UTC) הספינה הספינה נבנתה בשיטת ה"ציפוי קודם", שבה גוף הספינה, הציפוי, נבנה תחילה, וחיזוקי הרוחב הצלעות, הותקנו לאחר מכן. אורך הספינה כ-15 מטרים, והיא יכלה לשאת כ-20 טונות מטען. הספינה מתוארכת לתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת. מוצא הספינה אינו ידוע בוודאות, והסברות כוללת את יוון המיקנית, כנען, מצרים או אשור. המטען הרב בספינה אולי מרמז כי היא הייתה בדרכה לנהר הנילוס, ששימש כמרכז סחר בתקופה, אולי לאחד מפרעוני מצרים העתיקה. הספינה נשאה מטען של חומרי גלם מאד מגוונים ממטילי נחושת ובדיל, זכוכית, חטי פילים ועד שרידי עצי הובנה. בנוסף נמצאו בספינה עשרות קנקנים "כנעניים" ופיטסים. הספינה ומטענה מייצגים את אופייה של הפעילות המסחרית בתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת ברחבי המזרח הקדום. מטען הספינה חומרי גלם: * כ-10 טון מטילי נחושת * כ-40 מטילי בדיל * זכוכית גולמית * עץ הבנה (Ebony) ממקור מצרי * שנהב פיל, שנהב היפופוטם * ענבר * זהב * ביצי יען * שרף אלה ארצישראלית, בקערות כנעניות * מזון: בלוטים, שקדים, תאנים, זיתים, רימונים. סחורות מעובדות: * כלי שנהב * כלים מחרסינה מסוג פיאנס * גביע זהב * כלי ארד * תכשיטי זהב וכסף: עגילים וטבעות. * חרפושית הנושאת את שמה של נפרטיטי, אשת אחנתון נשק: * כ-6 חניתות * חרב ממקור איטלקי * גרזן אבן למטרות פולחן לקריאה נוספת * Bahn, P. 100 Great Archaeological Discoveries, Paul Bahn, Ed., with/ Barnes, G; Bird, C; Bogucki, P; Duke, P; Edens, C; Gill, D; Hoffecker, J; Mee, C; Schreiber, K; Snape, S; Stone, A; Tarlow, S; and Thackeray, A; (Barnes & Noble Books, New York; Wiedenfield & Nicolson Ltd, Orion House, London), c 1995. No. 42, The Ulu Burun Shipwreck, by Dr. Christopher Mee, School of Archaeology, University of Liverpool, England. * Cemal Pulak, "The Uluburun Shipwreck: An Overview", The International Journal of Nautical Archaeology 27.3 (1998), pp.188-224. * S. Sherratt, "Circulation of metals and the end of the Bronze Age in the Eastern Mediterranean", in: C F E Pare (ed.) Circulation of Metals in Bronze Age Europe, Oxford 2000, pp.82 ff. * Cemal Pulak, "Balance weights from the Late Bronze Age shipwreck at Uluburun" in: C F E Pare (ed.) Circulation of Metals in Bronze Age Europe, Oxford, 2000. קישורים חיצוניים * * * *אתר הספינה הטרופה מאולו-בורון, קולג' אליס, פיטסבורג פנסילבניה הערות שוליים קטגוריה:ארכאולוגיה ימית קטגוריה:ספינות עתיקות קטגוריה:ספינות טרופות